M-Day Coda
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: The ending to Mjimeyg's M-Day I feel isn't what would really happen in the Marvel Universe. I honestly believe that Harry's actions would have far more consequences than shown in the final chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this nor did I write M-Day or the previous story Potter's Protector. I am just a fanboy thinking the ending to M-Day wouldn't work and Harry would have had to fight Captain America and others at the very least. So this is how I think things would have gone down.

He almost looked to be sleeping. Hovering in midair with his eyes closed with himself believing he was in a world he was in charge of and ruling as he saw fit. A few feet away was the Skrullian super hero Crusader with his sliver of the Cosmic Cube.

The cosmic device was keeping Harry Potter, Death and Lord of Magic, out of the affairs of the world. He had grown too used to being the sole power and guiding force of his own world. Harry dealt out justice and punishment with an iron fist. Still he had not crossed the line into dictator and tyrant until he literally said he was ruler of the United States and all food was now free.

One would think dealing with the various super powered beings and beyond of Earth 616 would have taught Harry that such proclamation would be met with resistance and he would be beaten or prove he was no better than Doctor Doom and the others who dreamed of world domination.

That he was Death didn't matter as their universe already had such a cosmic being already. And for all his power he was not omnipotent. Unkillable, but as Professor Xavier had once confessed, killing was for the unimaginative.

Hence where the Cosmic Cube shard of Crusader came into play. It had held the unstoppable Titannus in a world where he'd killed the heroes once, and it seemed the best option to contain Harry.

Of course just after that a purposely forgotten Norse God, and the brother of Odin, had returned and in the aftermath of the conflict Thor was dead and Odin banished the Norse from Midgard. The Serpent as he was called had done one hell of a job destroying Harry's allies as they were also Odin's allies.

Break World had been literally broken by a hammer of the Worthy given to a being called Galaxy Master. The entity created by a race that more or less worshipped evil had been a footnote that had battled the Hulk twice prior to that. Now he was being taken more seriously as he and a power enhanced army had ravaged several worlds before and after destroying Break World.

The Incredible Hulk and his people had been cut off from the rest of the universe after a battle with Galactus over their world and the Old Power within it. An event none of those that had been exiled to the world for so long remembered ever happening. No one knew the fate of Shakaar and those who lived on it.

Though if the Hulk showed up again on Earth, no one would be surprised.

Not that any of these events came up in the reality Harry was living in. A world that he disregarded the Bill of Rights when it disagreed with him. Yes, how Harry enforced his rule was not sitting well with his former allies.

Watching over monitors was the group that had dealt with Harry.

"You sure he doesn't suspect?" Tony Stark asked. "Given he's going to be very...unhappy."

"He made his choice the instant he thought we'd roll over and let him be in charge of the United States," Captain America said in his usual calm and even tone.

"Just another person claiming to be a god or whatever that acts like a child with incredible power," Tony commented after taking a sip from a water bottle. "Admittedly he was a lot better about it before throwing around his power."

"I suspect he didn't understand I was never on his side," T'Challa said in the shadows. "Merely my own."

"He never noticed that you're far better at playing people and planning ahead than I am," Tony mused.

"Hubris," Cable simply stated. "He could see in others, and in us but he failed to see it in himself."

"I still am not sure how he expected it to go down," Tony sighed. "Really we're super heroes and he tried to take over the United States."

Given how usually observant Harry had been that kind of surprised them.

The final member of the cabal sat silently. Jean Grey hated having to dose Harry with an improved dose of Mysterio's gas that would fool even Wolverine's senses and use her mental powers to add to the illusion before Crusader moved him into that "dream world" as they called generated by his cosmic cube shard.

She thought back on the day Harry went to far.

V-V-V

"Harry what hell are you thinking?" Jean snapped at her friend shortly after he'd visited the POTUS.

"I'm thinking that I've had enough of the secrets, fools, and backstabbing," Harry shot back. "I'm trying to help people and every step of the way the US government has been in my way."

Jean's eyes lit up with her inner fire. "So that makes it alright for you to do what Doctor Doom and so many others have not?"

"Well not Doctor Doom as he's dead for good this time," Harry noted as he sat down in a comfortable chair in the apartment in Greymalkin Industries he had.

"Harry the man has been dead or considered dead so often I'm not even sure you can do it," Jean remarked as she sat across from him. "And you are avoiding the question Harry."

"I know what needs to be done, and how to get this world to a much better place..and you know that Jean," Doctor Potter stated with his arms crossed.

"You said the President works for you know and I heard that you made food free," The Phoenix glared. "Or at least said you made food free. Harry do you have any idea the economic effect that would have."

"We haven't needed economics for thousands of years in my dimension," Harry defended.

"This isn't your dimension! Harry did you just stop going with your plans of gradual change because you weren't getting your way like a child?"

"I don't care to have this discussion," Harry snapped at her.

"Well someone has to as you seem to think that your Greater Good is all that is important."

The air nearly froze solid as Harry was rose from his chair. "Don't ever compare me to him. I am not having children abused and tortured merely for some insane plan!"

"You are seem to think you are the only one smart enough to make the decisions," Jean growled as she was sheathed in flame. "Do you even remember what people are like anymore? That the people of your world weren't perfect like you seem to want to remember them being."

"I have perfect memory so of course I know that!"

Jean gave him a dark look. "I also have perfect memory but that doesn't mean I can't remember things the way I wished they were instead of how they were."

"Get out," Harry commanded. "Now!"

Jean didn't disguise her hurt and disappointed look as she left. She knew her long time friend didn't just fly too close to the sun. He tried putting it out with spit and threw a temper tantrum when it won't do what he wanted.

In that moment she realized what her friends and teammates had gone through when she had become the Dark Phoenix. And how long it would be before other countries annoyed Harry enough to conquer them too.

She wasn't sure if she had damned the Earth to an immortal tyrant god, but that didn't mean she had to let things happen. She won't let it happen as long as she was able to change it.

V-V-V

Harry suddenly became aware he wasn't on the Helicarrier. In fact everything around him was darkness and shadows. He also felt trapped and unable to move.

"Good," he heard what sounded a great deal like Mr. Fantastic. Harry turned and saw a man that looked a lot like Johnny Storm.

"I'm Franklin," the man said to illuminate things. "Franklin Richards."

"That's nice," Harry remarked sarcastically.

"You have no idea how big of a problem you were going to become Harry the Neverending," Franklin commented sharply. "You claim to conquer a nation and expect no response? The only reason you didn't get the entire planet against you was because Captain America and Black Panther were able to get the chance to deal with you first."

"I was making things better! Why can't any of you bloody see that?!" Harry screamed to the heavens.

"Because you had become inflexible and started forcing your will on others," Franklin calmly said to the Death. "And you saw all problems as nails that needed to be driven down with a hammer."

Harry then felt like something in him snapped.

"And you no longer have any say in magic for my dimension and likely a lot others as well," Franklin mused. "Can't have you hurting people with a temper tantrum."

"Why is everyone acting like I'm a blood child?" Harry snarled.

"Because you are acting like one," a purple cloaked woman stated. "Also it was my dimension to deal with life and death the way I saw fit. You knew of me and yet never even talked to me."

"So you're that Universe's Death," Harry noted. "Not doing a good job given how many came back from the dead all the time."

"It is my dimension to do as I saw fit, plus Hades amused himself by letting heroes and villains have a chance to come back."

"So thank you for helping save mutantkind, but we think it is time for you to go," Franklin stated.

"You won't condemn Laura and the others would you?" Harry said in an icy tone.

"Their bonds to you are gone and they will be fine," Franklin replied. "Let's just say our dimension souls weren't the same as yours and leave it at that."

And with that Harry felt himself be thrown from that dimension of shadows and darkness. His scream seemed to echo for some time before stopping.


End file.
